Secrets
by Funkita
Summary: Some secrets are dark others are good! Can your friends even save you from your dark secrets or are it just that you doesn't trust them? How will the gang ever save Deuce from his own destiny? I do not own Monster High!
1. I like you!

Clawdeen walked down Radcliffe Way when she bumped into someone. "Watch were you...oh hey Deuce!" Clawdeen said. "Hey Clawdeen!" Deuce said. "So how is it with you and Cleo?" Clawdeen asked. He didn't like the question. "We actually broke up a week ago" He said. "Oh I'm sorry" Clawdeen said. "It's okay" He said. "I gotta go" He said. "See ya!" Clawdeen said and walked away. She didn't knew why she was actually happy that Deuce and Cleo had broken up.

...

After that Clawdeen had walked home after she met Deuce. She sent a message to Lala

Clawdeen: Hey Lala I need to talk with you! Can you come over? O.o

Lala: Okay! See ya soon! :D

Clawdeen: Thanks! See ya :D

When Lala was over Clawdeen took her up at her room. "So what do you need to talk about?" Lala asked. "First. Do you know that the it couple is over?" Clawdeen asked. Lala was surprised. "Deenie?" Lala asked. "It's true I met Deuce and asked about he and Cleo and he said they broke up a week ago" Clawdeen said. "So what is it about that" Lala said. "I'm happy that Deuce is back at the marked! Why?" Clawdeen asked. "Deenie you are in love" Lala said " With Deuce!" She said.

"Clawd is not going to like it if I and Deuce is starting to date or If were end up as a couple!" Clawdeen said. "But you didn't like that I and Clawd started to date and we are a couple so if Clawd doesn't like then you can just bring up that and when he dated Cleo" Lala said. Clawdeen got an idea. "Lala you're a genius!" She said. "Can you say that to my dad" Lala said.

...

The next day at school everyone had heard about the break up and Cleo was already at a new guy. In the class Lala, Lagoona, Frankie, Abbey and Clawdeen sat back in the classroom so that the teacher didn't see that they talked with each other. "So Deenie are you going to talk with Deuce or are you going to let another girl take him from you AGAIN!" Lala said. Clawdeen looked at her. "Lala! What if he doesn't feel the same for me?" Clawdeen said. The other girls had heard that they talked about Deuce. "Do you like Deuce?" Frankie asked. "Yes" Clawdeen answered. "Well ask him" Lagoona said. "At the mountain we just ask do not wait for when you wait he is going to go to someone else" Abbey said. "But he isn't in the class today maybe you should ask him when he comes back" Frankie said. Then the door opened. "Late again Mr. Gorgon?" The teacher said. Deuce couldn't care less. "Sorry" He said. "Then I see you in..." "Detention! I know!" Deuce said. He walked and sat down at his normal seat back in the classroom. "Hey Deuce" Clawdeen said. When he passed them. "Hey Deenie!" He said and smiled that smile everyone knew about. "Deuce can I sit with you?" Clawdeen asked. "Sure!" He said. Clawdeen raised and walked with him to his "place". They talked the whole class and missed everything the teacher said.

...

When the class was over Clawdeen gave Deuce her number and he gave her his. "So Clawdeen you said it to him?" Lala asked. "Yes and he likes me too!" Clawdeen said. "Oh you should call him now!" Frankie said. "Frankie not now!" Clawdeen said. Clawd walked over to Lala and the girls. "So what do you talk about" He asked. "Oh just hat Clawdeen and Deuce like each other!" Frankie said. "Clawdeen and who?" Clawd said and he was not happy. "Clawd you are dating Lala and you dated Cleo so just shut up" Clawdeen said. "Clawdeen! Deuce is not good for you he have secret's that are dangerous!" Clawd said.


	2. Secret

When Clawdeen walked to her next class she was mad at Clawd. "How can he say that when he also got a big secret" She mumbled to herself. She looked at her class. No Deuce! "Wolf!" Cleo said and she was not happy. "What do you want de Nile?"She asked. Cleo looked at her she knew that she liked Deuce in the way she did before the last couple months when she and Deuce were still together. "I know that you like Deuce" Cleo said. "Fine! What do you want from me?" Clawdeen said. "Nothing I did just wanted to say that you can take him! I do not care about him anymore" Cleo said and walked to her seat. "Hey Deenie!" Said Melody. "Hey Melly" said Clawdeen. "So I heard about what you did in your first class! How was he?" Asked Melody. "Deuce?" Asked Clawdeen. "Of course!" Melly said. Clawdeen blushed when she thought of Deuce. "He is amazing! But Clawd does not like that I like Deuce and HE likes me too!" Clawdeen said. "But what do you think Rosie would think?" Melody asked. Because Rosie was Deuce twin sister. He was a minute older than her. "I think she is gonna like it" Clawdeen said. During the talk Clawdeen and Melody they hadn't seen that Rosie had came and sat next to them now. "You like my brother?" asked Rosie. Rosie looked like a Gorgon but since she have to hide her powers she wore sunglasses and a wig to hide her snakes. "Is it okay?" Clawdeen asked. Rosie looked at her and she smiled. "Of course it is Deenie!" She said. After school Clawdeen, Melody and Lala decided to hang home at the Gorgon house with Rosie.

…

When they arrived the house the first that happen was that Deuce who was really fast ran up at his room and closed the door. "He does that everyday! So do not think that he doesn't want hang with us!" Rosie said. Then they suddenly heard something from Deuce's room that smashed right in the wall. "Eh... Rosie what is your brother doing?" Lala asked. Rosie didn't answer. "Rosie?" Clawdeen asked/said. "Uhm... I don't know" Rosie said. "DEUCE ARE YOU OKAY?!" Clawdeen shouted to Deuce but he didn't answer with shout back smash another thing in the wall. "I go and ask if he is okay maybe he doesn't hear us ask" Rosie said. She started walking up the stairs to his room. "Deuce? Are you okay?" She asked him. Rosie listened for his answer but the only thing she could hear was that he mumbled "Conceal don't feel" She waited for him to answer her question but it never came it was just the same mumbling "Conceal don't feel" "Rosie, what does he say?" Melody asked. "He just says conceal don't feel!" Rosie said back. Then Maddy Gorgon came home from work early. "Hey mom!" Rosie said. "Hey Rosie!" Maddy said. She looked around and was not surprised not to see Deuce. "Mom it's something wrong with Deuce he smashes thing in the wall and says just conceal don't feel" Rosie said. Maddy walked up the stairs and walked inside his room she closed the door.

…

After that Clawdeen had walked home from Rosie with Melody and Lala she decided that she had to speak with Clawd about Deuce. "Clawd?" She asked. "What?" He said and looked at her. "Did you knew that Deuce locking himself at his room?" She asked and looked at him. Clawd was confused. "Deuce is a guy that keeps most of his feelings and secrets for himself. But I never heard about that he locks himself at his room" Clawd said. Clawdeen felt sad for Deuce. "But I think it's more than just that he hide his feelings" Clawdeen said. Clawd looked at her. "Dad got some books about Gorgons! Should we read them?" Clawd asked. "Yes that's a good idea" Clawdeen said. "What is a good idea?" Clawrk Wolf asked. "Hey Daddy!" Clawdeen said. They said which books and why they needed those books. "I do not think that it is some Gorgon powers that Deuce got problems with! It is something else" Clawrk said.

…

The next day after school

"Guys I know why Deuce smashes things in the walls and are kind of strange" Rosie said. She told the gang that Deuce got some powers that he has a problem with control them. "When he smashed things in the wall it was his powers that he loosed control over" Melody said. What they did not knew was that dark forces had heard what Rosie had said and was now planning to do something horrible. "We can talk to Deuce now and tell him that we will help him to learn how to use and control his powers" Lala said.

…

When they arrived the Gorgon house and walked inside they was surprised when they saw that Deuce wasn't at his room but was down and watched TV. "Hey" Rosie said. "Hey" He said. "Lala, Melody, Clawdeen and Clawd is hanging out here just so you know" Rosie said. "Okay" he said. "What are you watching?" Clawd asked. "X Games" Deuce answered. Clawdeen saw that it was something different with Deuce 1. He did not use a cap. 2. One of his snakes was darker more like starting to be black. 3. He didn't really care that Rosie and Clawd tried to help him. "Can we watch with you?" Melody asked. "Watch it an another place" Deuce said with more an evil voice. "Deuce are you okay?" Rosie asked. Deuce looked at her. Then it hit Clawdeen he was more evil than normal. "Do you always have to know that? Or is it just me" He said. "Fine" Rosie said.

…

In another dimension the dark forces leader heard about the owner of the Azarath powers.

"Really?" He asked his servants. "Yes master Deuce Gorgon he lives in New Salem and he can't control his dark side" They said."Get him here! I need the dark Azarath powers to my plan!" Said the dark master. "We will right now!" They said and got back to the other dimension.

…

That night it was a RIP meeting but it wasn't everyone who was there. Maddy and Rosie Gorgon, the Stein family, Harriet, Clawrk, Clawd and Clawdeen Wolf, Carol and Lagoona Blue, Lala and Vlad Fang, Ramses and Cleo de Nile, Melody Carver, Ms. J and Jackson, Mr. D was there at the big screen. "So Maddy what did you want to say?" Mr. D asked. "I wanted to say that you all should watch out for dark forces" She said Maddy. "But why aren't your son here?" Harriet asked. "Because he got some dark powers called Azarath! He got a dark version that has started and come out from his cage inside Deuce and then when he is out the Deuce we know is going to be gone! The dark master Trigon needs the dark Azarath powers to open a portal to a dimension called Relix when he does that he can take over all dimensions!" Maddy said. " I've heard about those powers" Vlad said. "But why is it just us here?" Melody asked. "Because Trigon will try to get Deuce with using you to make him say yes to help him open Relix!" Maddy said. "But will we see if Deuce has turned evil?" Jackson asked. "Yes! Dark Deuce doesn't have Gorgon powers so he has short black hair with a red stripe and he has blood red reptile eyes" Maddy said.

…

When Maddy and Rosie drove home to their house they didn't find Deuce. Rosie checked the kitchen when she found a small little thing where it stood "_Dear_ _Maddy_" "Mom!" She yelled. Maddy walked in the kitchen. "What?" She asked. Rosie gave Maddy the little device. Maddy opened it and hologram came up. _"Maddy I have taken your son to make him use his beautiful powers to open Relix! I will turn him into Dark Deuce and then you will never get him back! Do not try to save him!_" The device closed. "Mom" Rosie asked. Maddy called Mr. D at once.


	3. The other dimension

Trigon looked down at his prisoner. "So you are the one with one of the strongest powers in the whole world!" Trigon said. "What do you want Old Man?" Deuce said. Trigon looked down in his book with magic spells. He tried to find that one spell who would turn Deuce into Dark Deuce. "I just gonna help you with your pain!" he said. Deuce looked at him "What Pain?" He though. "Here it is!" Trigon said. "Fuck!" Deuce though. He stretched his arm out over Deuce. "Darkious Azarath Evilousi!" He said. Then a dark smoke surrounded Deuce and then Dark Deuce had the control over the body! He smiled an evil smile. "You will help me take control over the world with open the Relix dimension and if you betray me I will get rid of you for good!" Trigon said. Dark Deuce looked at him. "If I can destroy something really often and kill people" He said. Trigon smiled and nodded! They both laughed evil.

…

It was a new RIP meeting but it was just the parents from the last meeting except Ramses de Nile. "We have to save him!" Harriet Wolf said. "But how?" Clawrk said. "The only way to save him is to get rid of Dark Deuce!" Maddy said. Everyone looked at Maddy. "You wanna get rid of Deuce's dark side!" Mr. D said. She nodded. "But we can't do it alone!" Vlad Fang said. What they didn't knew was that Clawd, Clawdeen, Melody, Lagoona, Lala, Frankie, Rosie and Jackson hiding behind sofas where they used to sit and when RIP meetings and listened to all what they said. "I don't think our meeting is so private as we though" Clawrk said. "Come on kids!" He said. The gang came out.

"Mom we can travel to Trigon and save Deuce" Rosie said. Everyone was surprised. "Are you crazy" Victor Stein said. "Victor! They actually have a point! Trigon doesn't know what real friendship is! If they can get contact with our Deuce they may gonna save him and the world!" Maddy said. "You will leave tomorrow morning!" Mr. D said.  
…

The next day Jackson, Melody, Rosie, Clawdeen, Clawd, Lala, Lagoona and Lala traveled to the dimension where Trigon lived. In the skip that they used to travel who also was on auto pilot anyway and even got books for the mission. "So do any of you got a plan?" Melody asked. "I got nothing" Rosie said. "Maybe if Clawdeen use her lips to kiss Deuce he will get control over his body!" Clawd said. Clawdeen punched him in the arm. "Let's call that plan B!" Lala said. Then Rosie and Clawd looked over weapons they had gotten to fight with. Lagoona, Melody and Frankie read about Trigon and the Azarath powers. Lala, Clawdeen and Jackson worked on a plan. "Hey Lala did you knew that it is more than one vampire race?" Frankie asked. "Uhm... no I didn't!" Lala answered and looked at her. "Well it says that this vampire race can look just like humans but when they cutter against others or hunts their eyes going yellow and fangs visible" Frankie said. "They also Everyone looked at her. "What does that has with our mission?" Clawd asked. "Because it stands that the person with the dark Azarath powers who is Deuce right now! The persons dark side or version is this type of a vampire!" Frankie said. Then suddenly something hit the skip. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" asked Lala. They looked out of the windows and saw dark monsters attack the skip. Since the skip was at auto pilot it fought by itself but the gang helped with shooting with the canons that wasn't at the auto pilot.

…

Dark Deuce watched as his monsters attacked the intruders. Then one of the monsters came up to him. "What do you want?" he asked naughty. "Uhm... we can't win the battle the intruders is too strong!" The monster said. Dark Deuce looked at him and then raised up. "Are you telling me you need help?" He asked in his bad tone. "Yes" The monster said. "Fine!" Dark Deuce said. He then looked at the monster army his master had told him to use. "Is this the worst army or the best?" He asked. The monster looked at him and then the other monsters "Sorry?" He asked. Dark Deuce looked at the monster. "Are this army the worst Master Trigon has?" Dark Deuce said. He was getting really annoyed. "Yes we are the worst" The monster said. Dark Deuce mumbled something and then shot a green fire at the skip. He then transported inside the ship.

…

"What was that!?" Lala asked when something hit the ship. Then Dark Deuce stood right in front of them. "Dark Deuce!" Melody said. Dark Deuce grinned. "What do you want?!" Jackson asked. Dark Deuce looked at him. "I just was going to say" He stopped when he saw the book that could stop his master's plan and picked it up since it was right by his foot. "Going to tell you that you can't win this battle without this book!" He said and showed it for them. "Give it back to us!" Clawd said. Dark Deuce just laughed. "No!" He said. Clawdeen murmured against him. He growled back as his fangs seem. His eyes was yellow when he did it. Clawdeen knew she couldn't win that battle. "You really need this book?" Dark Deuce asked looked at his enemies. "Yes!" Frankie said. He then burned the book with his powers. "And that was just a warning if you even try to get closer to master Trigon I will kill you and enjoy it!" He said menacing and laughed evil and transported away.

…

Trigon laughed when he saw that his preliminary partner threaten intruders and then burn the book. He then looked at his apprentice who actually showed mercy! "If I can get rid of those kids Dark Deuce wouldn't show anymore mercy! Or I can kill him when he has opened the Relix portal!" He said to himself. Dark Deuce walked in to his master. "Ah Dark Deuce I have to talk to you about the little battle you and the army was in with the intruders!" Trigon said and looked angry at his partner. Dark Deuce looked down at the ground. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked. He knew he couldn't say anything against him. "You showed mercy." Trigon said very calmed. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT?!" He suddenly screamed to his partner. Dark Deuce looked at him and said. "I'm sorry master but I burned the book the can't find the way to us!" Trigon looked at him. "Why did they have that book?" He asked. "I don't know!" Dark Deuce said. "Do you know how close they are?" He asked. Dark Deuce's answer to that was "No" Trigon walked out to another room and gave a sign that Dark Deuce should follow after him. "Let's start with our plan!" Trigon said and laughed.


	4. I LOVE YOU!

The gang ran through the halls of Trigon's castle to find Dark Deuce and Trigon before they did something horrible. Then they saw Trigon and Dark Deuce. "STOP!" Clawdeen screamed. Clawd trowed a freezing mine at Trigon. Trigon then shot something back at Clawd which meant that he fell back and hit his foot. Lala ran to Clawd and they both was trapped in a magic cage. "Dark Deuce do as I told you! NOW!" Trigon ordered Dark Deuce. Dark Deuce did as he was told and started to open the Relix portal with saying the same over and over who was "Relix Azarath Mondoilusi!" He had is arms over his head and his hands came a dark ball that got bigger and bigger. "Melody!" Rosie screamed. Then Trigon trapped Lagoona, Jackson, Frankie and Melody was trapped in a new magic cage. Rosie and Clawdeen knew they needed a plan. So Rosie who also got some sort of magic powers created a protective shield over her and Clawdeen. "So what's the plan?" Clawdeen asked. Rosie looked at her. "I don't know" She said. Clawdeen then looked at Dark Deuce and got an idea. "Remember that your mom said that our Deuce is inside there a place?" She asked. "Yes, what about that?" Rosie asked. Clawdeen smiled. "If I get eye contact with him maybe he remember something!" Clawdeen said. Rosie nodded. She removed the shield and they started and run. "HEY TRIGON?!" Rosie screamed. Trigon looked a her. "What?" he asked. "If you are so powerful why can't you open the Relix portal by yourself?" She asked. Trigon started to say why and didn't look at Dark Deuce to see if he opened the portal right. "DEUCE!" Clawdeen shouted. The plan worked she got Dark Deuce's attention. "Deuce I know you are in there! This isn't you! You are kind and sweet and adorable and NOT EVIL!" She said. Dark Deuce looked at her it was something about her that made that he would not crush Clawdeen. "You are Deuce Gorgon! My friend and maybe my new boyfriend! AND I LOVE YOU!" She said. Then a green light came and Dark Deuce disappeared and Deuce came. "DEUCE!" Clawdeen shouted and ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I thought I had lost you!" She said. Rosie then came to them. "So you got a plan right Deuce?" She asked. He looked at her. "No" He said. "Thanks for that I had to ran away from mister Trigon here!" Rosie said. Then Trigon saw that Dark Deuce no longer were there. "NO!" He screamed. He then attacked the three of them. He tried to hit Rosie and Clawdeen so he would distract Deuce. Clawdeen saw Deuce who was really fast now because he looked like Dark Deuce just with green eyes and a green stripe in his hair fight against the monster army that Dark Deuce had used to attack them. Since Dark Deuce was a vampire Deuce now moved like a vampire. Then Trigon understood that if he hit Deuce as he settled the girls will be distracted. Rosie tried to hit the monsters but they was to fast for her and her gorgon powers didn't work in the dimension so she was just a girl with snakes for hair and sunglasses because she could still stone her friends. Clawdeen tried to make a plan. Then Trigon saw that the Relix portal had opened Dark Deuce may not had open it as fast that he could but it had opened. Deuce then mumbled "Fuck" To himself when Trigon attacked him. "DEUCE!" Clawdeen shouted when she saw that Deuce lay motionless on the ground. Trigon then ran in to the Relix dimension and the portal disappeared. The monsters that belonged to Trigon disappeared and the cages that their friends was captured in also disappeared. Clawdeen ran to Deuce motionless body. "Jackson!" She shouted. Then Rosie saw her own brother motionless body. "We have to get him in the ship and travel back to our dimension!" Frankie said.

…

When the gang returned to the Gorgon house their parents ran on the ship to see if they was hurt. "Dad you have to do something!" Frankie said. Victor Stein looked confused at his daughter. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Then Rosie told Maddy about Deuce . "No!" Maddy said. "POSEIDON!" She shouted. "Is dad here?" Rosie asked. Poseidon then ran on the ship. "What?" He asked. "Your son!" She said back. Poseidon then saw that Deuce was motionless.

…

At the Gorgon house

Victor came out from Deuce's room where they had placed him. "He is in coma! But he is not hurt except that Clawdeen told me that Trigon hit Deuce in his head so probably his head is kind of hurt" Victor said. Maddy looked at the ground. Poseidon and Maddy walked inside to see their son. Deuce lay in his bed.


	5. Do you have to date?

Maddy and Poseidon talked together after that they had seen Deuce. He wasn't going to go anywhere so. Victor had placed a heart monitor at his room. "But what are we going to do about it?" Poseidon asked Maddy. "Maybe the others at Olympus can help" Maddy said. Poseidon looked down at the ground. "Hmm... maybe" he said.

…

Clawdeen had her head at Lala's chest. "It's going to be fine" Lala said. Clawdeen had cried since she understood that Deuce was in coma. Clawd sat down with the two of them. "Deenie it's true! He is going to be just fine! Maybe no more gorgon powers but he is going to be fine" Clawd said. Clawdeen raised up. "What?" She asked. Lala also raised up. "I talked with dad who had talked with Maddy! He said that! They aren't sure if the gorgon powers still is there cuz he still looks like Dark Deuce but with green stripe in his hair instead of red" Clawd said. Clawdeen then walked out in the garden. She then sat down and started to cry. Clawd walked out and saw his sister sit and cry. "Hey" Clawd said. Clawdeen looked at the ground so she wouldn't face Clawd. "What do you want?" She asked. "Nothing I just care about my sister" He said.

…

Rosie was home at Frankie's house because Maddy and Poseidon had taken Deuce to Olympus. "So who is going to come over about an hour?" Rosie asked. "Clawdeen, Lala, Jackson, Melody, Clawd and Brett" Frankie answered.

An hour later

"So your brother is at Olympus?" Brett asked Rosie. "Yes mom and dad hopes that our uncles or any of the others gods can do something" Rosie said. Then Frankie looked at Rosie. "But you said to me that your family is complicated and when your mom said that your dad was here you didn't actually look really happy about it" Frankie said. "Yes our family is complicated and I can tell you why if you really want to know or care" Rosie said. Everybody nodded because they had heard that the Gorgon family was really complicated. "Okay, for really many years ago dad the god of the seas Poseidon fell in love with a beautiful woman Maddy Gorgon but because mom dad had sex in Athene's temple she made mom look like a gorgon and she then was called Medusa. Mom then found out that she was pregnant with me and Deuce but Perseus killed her before she could give birth" Rosie started. Everyone was now so interested in what Rosie said. "Then Zeus one of our uncles did something so that mom still was alive and nine months after mom gave birth. She then hided us from dad by moving to Petros Island but Deuce was a boy who loved adventures and that feeling when you think that you are going to die! Since Deuce and I can not drown because we got it from dad he loved jumping from really high cliffs down in the water and then stay under the water. Dad then found out about that mom was alive and about me and Deuce. Suddenly everything just changed from good to bad. Deuce started hiding his feelings and he never jumped from the cliffs or was in the sea so we then moved to USA and started our lives again but we were just fourteen years old and Deuce was not happy about moving but everyone knows what then happened and we never actually got know dad. And we doesn't really know the" Rosie said.

…

A week later

Clawrk talked with Maddy at the phone and Clawd then tried to listen what they talked about. "Well that's really good news!" He said. Maddy talked but Clawd couldn't hear what she said. "Okay, I understand well I'll tell Clawdeen and Clawd! Bye" He said and hung up. Clawd looked at Clawrk. "Clawdeen!" He shouted. Clawdeen walked in at the kitchen. "What is it dad?" She asked. Clawrk smiled. "Clawd stay here" He said. Clawdeen sat down with Clawd. "Okay, you know that Maddy and Poseidon took Deuce to Olympus?" Clawrk asked. They both nodded. "Well I talked with Maddy and she said that it wasn't coma Deuce was in it was that the Azarath powers that protected him from coma but the problem is that the Azarath powers destroyed his gorgon powers!" Clawrk said. Clawdeen looked at Clawd who looked at her. "So he is awake!" Clawrk then said. Clawdeen and Clawd had the biggest smiles that Clawrk ever had seen but Clawdeen's smile was a little bigger than Clawd's smile.

…

Maddy and Poseidon watched their son and daughter when they watched TV. They didn't care that Deuce no longer had snakes and now was a vampire they was just happy that he was alive and with them.

…

Clawdeen walked down the school hall at Merston High with Frankie when Rosie walked up to them. "Hey!" She said. "Hey Rosie!" Frankie said. "Hey, is Deuce here today?" Clawdeen asked. Rosie smiled and nodded.

…

Clawdeen sat down at the place Deuce were sat. "Hey" Clawdeen said. Deuce looked at her and smiled. "Hey" he said. Clawdeen smiled back. "Deuce, I..." Clawdeen started. "I know that you want to be my girlfriend!" Deuce said. Clawdeen looked at him. "You heard me when you were in trance?" She said. "Of course, I could always hear what Trigon said to Dark Deuce!" Deuce said. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Clawdeen looked at him. "YES" she said. They kissed and when the class was finish they walked to the next class. Deuce had math and Clawdeen had music.

…

That weekend

Clawdeen was hanging with Lala. "So are you and Deuce a couple?" Lala asked. Clawdeen blushed. "Yes!" She said. Then Clawd come home from his little walk to get some fresh air and a ice cream. Lala walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Hey babe" Clawd said to Lala and they sat down were Clawdeen sat and started to cuddling . "Clawd, do you know have much I like that you date Lala?" Clawdeen said. Clawd and Lala looked at her. "No" Clawd said. "Well, sometimes it's really cute and I like that you are dating other times I want you to break up!" She said and walked up at her room. She found her phone and started to see if Deuce had called her. He hadn't called but he had send her a message.

D: Hey, babe!

C: Hey, handsome!

D: What's up? O.o

C: Hating that Clawd and Lala is dating!

D: Do you also feel like the third wheel?

C: Yes, finally someone that knows the feeling!  
D: Yeah, that's the reason I'm not hanging with Clawd when Lala is there!

C: Smart

D: I know

C: So what are you actually doing?

D: Nothing...

C: Deuce?

D: Deenie...

C: What are you ding?O.o

D: Nothing

C: Bored now?

D: Yes

C: Wanna watch a movie?

D: Of course:D

C: Okay, pic me about half an hour?

D: Fine... See ya

Clawdeen changed her clothes so her boyfriend would be impressed and walked down. "Deenie, were are you going?" Asked Lala. "Watch a movie with MY BOYFRIEND!" She said. "Who is that?" Clawd asked since he didn't knew that Clawdeen and Deuce now was a couple. "Deuce!" Clawdeen said. Clawd raised up. "WHAT!" He said. Clawdeen heard Deuce's car."Bye" She said. And walked out to her handsome boyfriend. 


	6. The mark

Clawd looked at Lala after that Clawdeen had left. "Did you knew this?" He asked. Lala looked at him. "Clawd, she told me that they were a couple some minutes before you came!" Lala said.

…

After that Deuce had drove Clawdeen home he slept in his bed. When he suddenly woke up and his room was on fire. Deuce saw a mark in the flames. He blinked once and his room was normally no fire at all. He then walked down at the kitchen and took a glass of water. "What's wrong with me?" he mumbled to himself. "Isn't it a little late, Deuce!" Maddy said. Deuce looked at her. "I can't sleep!" he said. Maddy looked at her son. "Why? Nightmare?" She asked. "No, more like that I just waking up and my room is on fire, and a crazy mark is at my wall!" He said. Maddy looked. "What mark?" She asked. Deuce drew down the mark at a paper and Maddy looked at it. Maddy gasped when saw the mark. She took Deuce's hand and led him down in the basement and opened an secret door. "You stay here!" She said. Deuce looked at her. "What are I'm supposed to do here?" He asked. Maddy looked at him. "First you can use magic to change your cloths as you have started to do and you can meditate!" She said and closed the door. Deuce started to meditate as he was learned.

…

Clawdeen woke up. "Ugh... Deuce hasn't waked up yet I see!" She said to herself. When she checked her phone and saw that he hadn't sent a message. She changed her clothes to something really cool. "Hey, Clawd" she said when she walked down to the kitchen to make her breakfast. "Hey, Deenie!" He said. Clawd looked at her. "How was your date with Deuce?" Clawd asked. Clawdeen smiled. "It was nice" She said. "Well, I gotta go" She said and walked out.

…

That Monday

Deuce woke up to see that his arms had the crazy mark that he had seen when he woke up and his room was on fire. He covered his arms with a hoodie and walked down to the kitchen. Maddy had already ripped at work. And Rosie was finished with her breakfast so Deuce took a quick breakfast and traveled to the school. When he arrived Clawdeen walked up to him and gave him a kiss. She did not seem to like his hoodie. "Are you hiding something?" Rosie asked since she had been with Clawdeen. "What...no...what should I hide?" Deuce said.

…

Deuce walked to the boys bathroom when he got the chance and looked a his arms. "What the fuck does that mark mean?" He asked himself. Suddenly Deuce felt a big headache. It was so strong that he felt down on his knees. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he wasn't at Merston anymore but a place with fire at the walls and four red eyes in at a wall. He also had a dark jacket and black pants and a long-sleeved sweater which was also black. A voice suddenly talked. "Finally the gem will do what the gem was born to do!" Deuce looked confused around. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted. "I am Lord Trigon!" The voice said. "Trigon didn't you disappear into the Relix dimension?" Deuce asked. Whoever controlled the four eyes on the wall rolled them. "That was my SON! Trigon he was a disappointment! I am LORD TRIGON!" He said. Deuce rolled his eyes . "Family drama" He mumbled. "So who is this gem?" Deuce then asked. "YOU ARE!" Lord Trigon shouted. Deuce laughed."Oh you are serious?" He asked. "You are going to open a portal at the day all planets are standing in a straight line! AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Lord Trigon said. Suddenly when Deuce closed his eyes once and opened them he was back at Merston. He looked at his arms Lord Trigon's mark was still there.

…

After the school Clawdeen was going to work with Frankie and Rosie at a project. "Well, we can work at my place" Rosie said. They walked home to Rosie. "So you want something to drink?" Rosie asked. Frankie and Clawdeen nodded. When Rosie walked in at the kitchen and saw that Deuce was reading in a book she was confused. "You are reading a book?" She asked. "a problem with that?" He asked but didn't look up from the book. "Yes you doesn't read in books if it's not pictures inside and I can see it from here that this book you are reading doesn't have any pictures" Rosie said. Rosie took with three glass of soda out to Frankie and Clawdeen. "Is it something wrong Rosie?" Clawdeen asked. "Yes, Deuce is reading a book without pictures!" She said.

**Sorry if the chapter was short. Please leave a review if something can be better!**


End file.
